Damsel In Distress
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: One shot. Told from Fu's POV. The story of how Fu Dog met Magenta. Please R&R! OLD


It was 4:30 PM. I was in Magicville, doing a little shopping for Gramps. I walked over to a cart where a goblin had some items for sale on display.

"One bottle of Leprechaun Laughs, please." I said.

I looked at the list Gramps had given me earlier that day. I still needed to get two more things: Goblin Growls and Mermaid Whistles. I asked the goblin if he had them.

"Yes, they are in stock." he replied, handing me my purchases.

I paid the goblin what I owed him, and left. I looked at my watch. 4:37. If I hurried, I could get back in time for Jake to give me a deep wrinkle massage with his dragon claws. I grinned to myself, thinking how nice that would feel.

Finally, I got to the subway. After I paid for my ticket, I got on the express train to New York. That's where I live with Gramps, the Chinese dragon. I took my seat. It was then that I saw _her_. She was a pretty pink pup with white spots around her eyes. She had a lavender ear and stomache. Her front paws were lavender, too. One of her ears flopped up while the other just kinda hung down. She wore a troubled expression on her face as she came over to me. Before I knew it, she sat down in the seat beside me! I took out my dog/english to english/dog dictionary and flipped throught the pages.

_'Time to give her the old Fu charm..' _I thought.

I looked at her, and started to say what I hoped was "Hello".

"Uh, woof! Arf! Bow wow! Arf! Woof!"

She looked very surprised.

"Um..._excuse me_! I smell like _chicken_?"

The girl could talk too! I blushed.

"Oh! Um, sorry. I didn't know that you could talk too, and I'm not too good with barking conversation... I'm Fu."

"It's nice to meet you." the dog replied. "My name's Magenta."

"A pretty name for a pretty pup." I said, and Magenta giggled. She had such beautiful eyes!

"Can I call you 'Genta?" I asked her.

"That's fine." Magenta replied, and smiled at me. "So, where ya headed, Fu Dog?"

I just sat there for a moment, tongue-tied. I didn't want to tell Magenta I was shopping for magical ingredients! She'd think I was _crazy_!

I cleared my throat. "Oh, nowhere in particular..." Then I asked her, "What about you?"

Magenta made sure no one was listening, then dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Fu Dog, I have a serious problem. I-"

Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt and Magenta was cut off by the driver shouting, "We've arrived in New York. Everybody off!"

Magenta and I jumped off the train. I just gazed at her, wishing I knew where she was going. Wondering what she had been about to say just moments ago.

"Well, I've got to be going" Magenta said and started walking off, "Bye...I guess..."

I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

" 'Genta, wait!"

She turned around.

Yes, Fu Dog?"

I gulped, and realized my hands were sweaty.

"I was uh, wondering if you might like to come back to me place, and maybe meet a few friends of mine?"

Magenta frowned.

"I dunno, because, you see...I need to find somebody..."

My heart dropped down to my stomache, and my ears flopped down. Of course! Someone pretty as her must be taken!

"A certain _special_ someone?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Oh no!" she answered quickly. "I just need to get somebody's help, that's all.."

I folded my arms across my chest and stared at her.

"Well, maybe if you tell me who you're looking for..."

Magenta sighed.

"You're not going to laugh, are you?"

I crossed my heart.

"Never!"

Magenta took a deep breath.

"Recently, I've discovered I have powers..."

"What kind of powers?" I asked, automatically interested.

"Shapeshifting powers..."

My ears perked up.

"_Shapeshifting_?" I repleated, making sure I'd heard right.

"Yeah.." Magenta replied.

"Well, who are you lookin' to get help from?" I asked her.

After a quick pause, she answered, "Jake, the American Dragon...Any ideas where he is?"

I chuckled.

" 'Genta, you're in luck. Not only do I know where to _find _him, but I know him _personally_! You see...I'm his animal guardian. He's who I wanted to introduce you to!"

Magenta smiled at me.

"You'd really take me to meet Jake?" she asked softly.

"Sure thing, 'Genta."

"Oh, thank you!" she cried, and gave me a big hug.

I blushed, and replied, "No problem. Let's go."

Magenta nodded, and paw in paw we left for Gramps's shop where at this very minute he was training Jake, the American Dragon...


End file.
